Neville and Bex: A Love Story
by iwanttomarryapotter
Summary: About Neville this girl he mets.. what will happen. My first fanfic please review
1. Chapter 1

Neville

Neville Longbottom walked along the muggle street to his apartment. Neville thought about how all of the people he thought were his friends hadn't talked to him since defeating Voldemort. He had helped defeat the darkest wizard of all time, and the people he did that with still hadn't talked to him. Neville thought about how dull he was. He was temperately working at the ministry to help get it back on its feet. He could understand why they aren't talking to him. They were off studying for their NEWTS. He already took his and Hermione must having them studying hard core to pass and not take another year of school. In conclusion, Neville felt very lonely.

At his job people came and went just to congratulate him or ask him to do something. Neville was just there to supervise all the reconstructing. Neville was given so much work and he was surprised he could handle it. As Neville was walking, and getting caught up in his thoughts, He ran right into a petite young woman rushing around the corner.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" Neville said as he held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"I'm fine. It was my fault. I should have been paying more attention," said the lady as she noticed how handsome he was. "I'm Bex by the way."

"Neville. "

"Could you tell me where this address is? I am so lost."

Neville read the address. If he recalled correctly, that is where the visitors' entrance to the Ministry is located. Is she a witch? Is she a part of the magical community? If she is a witch why is she going to the ministry? All these questions started popping into his head like mad. They were enough to drive him insane. He didn't want to ask them straight out because what if she wasn't a part of the magical world. Finally realizing it had been many seconds that he hadn't said a thing. He thought she must think he is stupid or just plain disrespectful. Right after quickly mumbling a short response to her question he hurried home to clear his thoughts.

By the time he went to bed, he had forgotten all about it. Not knowing this could be extremely important to him. He thought of how the ministry had ask him to stay there in a position as something in the Auror division. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He might just want to go teach herbology at Hogwarts. He had a lot to think about, but it could wait until he was done helping the ministry.

Neville awoke early due to and owl pecking at the window. It read:

_Dear Neville,_

_We are taking our NEWTS tomorrow. I just wanted to say hello and see how you are doing. Ron and Harry say hullo, too. I'm sorry we have not been in touch. It has been so hectic since the defeat of Voldemort. I sincerely regret not making earlier contact. I just want to let you know we will be in London the day after tomorrow, and I was wondering if we could get together and hang out or something. I was hoping to catch up. Please reply as soon as possible. _

_Love from, Hermione_

Neville examined the letter. He wanted to reply, but he didn't want to sound eager. He decided to reply after work. Neville decide to walk to the ministry every day instead of Apparating. It was easier to explain to his landlord. Once he got to work, Neville ran straight into Bex......... 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well this is my first fanfic ever so please read and review. If you don't like it I won't continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 2

Neville got quickly to his feet to help Bex up. He gave his hand to her as she said," We have to stop meeting like this."

"I should learn to watch where I'm going," replied Neville grinning sheepishly.

They stood there for a moment or two before the minister interrupted them. "Good you two have already met. You two will be working together on getting the Auror department running again. Sound good?"

"Of course," Neville spat out.

"Well, Bex, I need you for the morning. Neville can you handle your area till lunch." said the Minister.

Neville nodded, before going where he needed to go. He thought about Bex all day. Neville wondered why she didn't say good bye to him. Well he didn't either. After thinking about it for some time that morning, Neville decided to ask her to have dinner with him tonight. He would say to get to know her because they would be working together for some time it looked like. During his thoughts, Neville got hardly any work done.

Neville finally started getting work done when the small brunette walked into his office casually. She shocked him by saying, "Hey Neville, it's time for lunch–Sorry, did I give you a scare."

"It's alright," Neville said as he decided to do this quickly. "Do want to grab some dinner tonight to get to know each other better." Great, he thought. I sound really lame.

"Sure, Neville, I would be delighted," Bex laughed goodheartedly.

He relaxed at this. The rest of lunch was very enjoyable. They chattered about their plans for the rest of the day and the future of their department. It was mostly work with quite a few laughs thrown in.

Once they had made it back to the office, the rest of the day went in a blur. The minister tossed more work than usual on Neville because he had a partner now. The two people worked right until 6:00 O'clock that night.

"Where do you want to grab dinner?" asked Neville.

"Let's just go to Burger King or McDonalds."

"What are those?" Neville questioned.

"You have never heard of them?" Neville shook his head, so she continued, "Oh they are just muggle fast food restaurants." She just couldn't believe it. She was so surprised. Those places were how she ate when in the muggle world.

"No, but I'm sure you can show me," Neville said hoping he sounded more confident then he felt. Neville began to feel the nerves as the dinner started. He wasn't sure if it was a date or not.

Once they got to Burger King, Neville was about to order something, but was cut off by Bex ordering him something called Whopper. She told him it was a must have. After the food came and the two wizards got settled, she started some basic questions.

"Quick tell me: full name, where you went to school, hometown, and what position you played in Quidditch," Bex asked.

"Well, umm……… Neville Longbottom……..Hogwarts…….London……..I don't really play. Same questions to you," said Neville gaining more confidence by the end.

"You don't play quidditch," a shocked Bex shouted. Attracting the attention of many muggles before getting a look from Neville just to answer the question, she then decided to forget that until later. "Right, well, my full name is Rebecca Catherine Ahlgrim, but everyone just calls me Bex. I went to the Palisade Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was in Colorado. I grew up in Lincoln, and I played a beater for my school."

Their conversation went on like this for the rest of the night until the people at Burger King told them to get out. She gave him a quick hug good night before hurrying off toward her home. Neville on the other hand walked home and found the letter from Hermione on the table.

He quickly replied that he would love to see them and to meet him at the Ministry at 6. He wanted Harry and Ron to meet Bex, but didn't want to say that in the letter.

Neville couldn't wait to get to work tomorrow and see Bex again……………


End file.
